Pin-Up
by madame.alexandra
Summary: Gibbs is off on his first deployment, and Shannon has a little gift for him. Shannon/Gibbs; pre-marriage/pre-series. Fluff.


_A/N: Aw, fluffy little Gibbs/Shannon. You know-it really IS the real 'ship that's captain of my soul. Originally for Urszula! _

* * *

_Pin-Up_

Shannon lounged next to him on the couch, her hair drawn up in a messy, thick ponytail that let wisps of red hair frame her face. She was a calm picture of normalcy, even though the both of them knew this was farm from one of their _normal_ Saturday nights.

She made quite a point of focusing keenly on the episode of Saturday Night Live they were watching.

"It's going to be weird," she said frankly, when a commercial break popped on.

He grunted in a non-committal way. He was trying to silently and calmly deal with the fact that he was shipping out tomorrow on a deployment, and he and Shannon hadn't been separated like that before.

She ate another piece of popcorn, nonchalant, and her engagement ring glinted on her finger.

"I'm pretty used to you bumming around my apartment," she remarked, nodding to herself. "Sleeping on my couch during the day, eating my favorite chips, leaving your socks on the floor," she listed. "Yeah, it'll be weird."

"Don't miss me too much, Shannon," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

She grinned, eyes still on the TV, and offered him some popcorn.

"I think you requested this deployment so you wouldn't have to help me plan the wedding," she drawled.

"Yep," he said, deadpan. "Begged 'em to send me to Okinawa just to spite you."

She looked over at him, a piece of popcorn touching her lips, and she lowered her lashes, smiling at him affectionately.

"You won't change your mind while you're over there, will you?" she asked wryly, cocking her brow.

"Hell no."

"You won't run off with some _fabulous_ Geisha?"

"Not a chance," he said indignantly, glaring at her. He threw a handful of popcorn at her playfully.

She crinkled her nose and bit into the snack, popping her eyebrows up.

"Well," she said, matter-of-fact, shoving the bowl at him and sitting up. she primly brushed off her hands on her shorts and reached for the coffee table, ruffling through some of the mess of her work and pulling out a small something.

She waved it in her hands and he saw it to be a photo.

"I talked to some of your Marine buds, and they said their girlfriends gave them photos to take with them," she said, looking at him wickedly. "I thought it was a good idea."

Gibbs arched his brows eagerly, trying to contain his excitement. In addition to the pin-up photos the Marines kept in their barracks, each guy with a girl back home usually had a secret stash of secret photos—and he could scarcely believe Shannon had actually—

"Take this," she said, handing out the photo. "So you remember what you've got back here."

He took the photo—snatched it really—and smiled, his forehead wrinkling only a little to reveal his slight disappointment. It was a photo of her, alright, a photo he'd taken from a beach trip they took, and she was standing by the sea in a bikini turning away from a splash of waves and laughing.

She looked gorgeous, but it wasn't _exactly_ what he'd been expecting.

She looked at him, waiting expectantly, and he swore she was teasing him with her pretty blue eyes.

"Thanks, Shan," he said, setting the photo on his knee.

She laughed.

"Down, boy," she teased, arching a brow. She leaned back, looking at him, and then relented reaching into her shirt and pulling a folded photograph out of her bra. She bit her lip and her cheeks flushed a little. "Here."

She handed him another picture, and it was _definitely _the one he wanted.

The _only_ thing she was wearing in it was her engagement ring, and that was his favorite thing she ever wore.

He grinned and held it to his lips, smiling wickedly.

"Other guys are gonna be jealous," he growled.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, don't you _dare_ show anyone that photo!"

The look in his eyes told her he was joking, and she swatted at him, leaning closer. She reached into the popcorn bowl and ate another few pieces, sighing happily. Her teeth crunched; she swallowed.

"It's gonna be weird," she repeated again, and bit her lip. "I'll miss you, Jethro."

He reached out and touched her neck, flicking his eyes to her bitten lip. He leaned in and kissed her, nodding his head and snuggling closer.

"Miss you too," he said gruffly.

She smiled, resting her hand over his—and then he suddenly jolted backwards, looking down at the nude picture in protest.

"Hey-wait a second!" he growled suspiciously, and glared at her mildly. "Shannon, who the hell _took _this?!"

* * *

_Yet another one you might have seen on Tumblr. I like putting the drabbles in a more permanent sort of place  
-Alexandra_  
_story #109_


End file.
